theawesomewebkinzfandomcom-20200213-history
September 1, 2016/Chat log
Welcome to TAWW chat 8:26 Flower1470 Hey Silly and Will 8:26 Dragonian King hi lily 9:23 Williamm258 BRO! 9:23 Dragonian King WILL! 9:24 Williamm258 I GOT 50 Subscribers today!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 9:24 Dragonian King congrats :D 9:25 Williamm258 thanks 9:25 Flower1470 @Will how many of them are bots 9:25 Williamm258 I think there all real you can tell 9:25 Flower1470 oh nice 9:25 Williamm258 one might be but not sure 9:26 Dragonian King gg will at least one robot likes your channel you'll probably be safe during the robot apocalypse 9:26 Williamm258 yeah WAIT bro why didn't you ever Subscribe to my channel!!??!!?? 9:26 Dragonian King idk 9:27 Williamm258 Okay :) oh now I'm at 52 Subscribers 9:27 Dragonian King that was quick 9:27 Flower1470 how did you gain two subs in 5 minutes 9:28 Williamm258 ... 9:28 Dragonian King magic 9:29 Williamm258 I was so happy I got 50 I guess I like saying 50 then 52 :D what should I do for my 50 Subscribers special?!?!?! I can do anything 9:30 Dragonian King donuts at the big donut 9:31 Williamm258 I was going to make a nightcore cover of that oh and lily on of them is my You Tube wife that I was talking to you about 9:32 Dragonian King OOO i didn't know you got married on youtube 9:34 Williamm258 we Subscribed to each other that's how we got married and yeah She liked how I was a SU fan and a melanie martinez fan so she said marry me and I said sure 9:35 Flower1470 "will you marry me" "sure" 9:36 Dragonian King wow that's romantic 9:36 Williamm258 Yeah not really 9:37 Dragonian King guys read "Wow, that's romantic" with a sarcastic peridot voice it sounds great 9:37 Williamm258 lol oh now were planning our honeymoon 9:40 Dragonian King well for a proposal that romantic you need to go somewhere equally romantic for your honeymoon how about mcdonald's 9:41 Williamm258 lol 9:41 Flower1470 walmart, maybe 9:42 Williamm258 Will just go to a Melanie Martinez concert. 9:42 Dragonian King but will that's not equally romantic to the proposal 9:42 Flower1470 ^ 9:43 Williamm258 I don't think were romantic people 9:44 Dragonian King that's why your honeymoon needs to be at mcdonald's or walmart 9:44 Williamm258 yeah that romantic all right 9:44 Dragonian King but if you need to use the bathroom go somewhere that's not those 9:46 Williamm258 I hope I didn't scare her one day I had a miraculous ladybug avatar next day a bloody vocaloid avatar I don't think anybody uses the those bathrooms bro 9:53 Dragonian King gross people do which is why you never use them 9:54 Williamm258 what do you do if you really need to go and there are no bathrooms around? 9:54 Dragonian King find a bush 9:55 Williamm258 ew 9:55 Dragonian King or go before you go then you don't have to go when you go 9:55 Williamm258 you just need to touch something cold or see water then you need to go again 9:56 Dragonian King walk around with a blindfold and wear mittens 9:56 Williamm258 the cops would be called 9:57 Dragonian King you'll be fine because nobody robs a store wearing a blindfold the only problem with wearing a blindfold is that you might accidentally walk into the bathroom which makes the whole thing pointless 9:57 Williamm258 people would think your on something 9:59 Dragonian King but at least you won't have to go 10:00 Williamm258 yeah then you have to go in a jail bathroom 10:03 Dragonian King this whole problem can be avoided if you just stay in your house all day 10:03 Williamm258 yeah Bye guys 10:04 Dragonian King bye will Williamm258 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 10:07 Dragonian King oooo oo had to balance out the ooo 10:07 Flower1470 lol i gtg, bye Silly 10:31 Dragonian King bye lily Category:Chat logs Category:September 2016